regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Dice and Men: Episode 08
Recap ]] Saturday, 2nd February, 1512 (continued) Whalers Bay. The "Various Operations Agency" (VOA), see the Sea Skipper leave harbour. Nevets goes into a shady tavern to hire a smuggler. The red haired lady from earlier comes to the party and says she can get them in a fast boat for 500 copper. Nevets agreed and pays. The woman then ghosts the party. Nevets trails the red haired lady’s friends to a 4 storey appeared building. Nevets goes to collect Lennie. They can’t see Toki around, so Nevets assigns Lennie to find Toki. Nevets goes investigate the apparent building. It is a slummy appartment building. He eventually near the top of the building he hears 3 female voices. Lennie and Toki arrive. VoA go into the room and confront the redhaired woman, Fiona. Her deception was to help the crown escape town. She claims it is on the was to Bergshire to be broken down for parts by a jeweler then sold off. The party try interrogating Fiona's friends, Barberra & Joline, to see if what Fiona is saying is true, but they each don't know, they are just Muscle. Lennie knock each of them out. Nevets goes to the harbormaster to find out where the Sea Skipper went while the others guard the women. The Habormaster says Bon' Dundisyr, a location beyond Stoneport, Renkore & Bergshire. Nevents rushes back with the new infomation and stabs Fiona to force the interrogation. Fiona says they had to swap ships to the Sea Skipper at the last minute because of issues with the boat they were going to use, and the Crown is heading to Bergshire, just the long way. Nevets believes the story. Lennie collects Daff from a tavern as Nevets finds a ship that is leaving this evening for Bon' Dundisyr. VOA pay for passage and set sail that evening. Saturday, 9th February, 1512 ]] VOA arrive in Bon' Dundisyr. Daff casts detect Lead Box and finds one on an uncovered wagon that is on the road. Lennie searches the cart filled with vaces against the wishes of the owner of the cart. Lennie doesn't find the lead box before 4 guards stop the cart and drags Lennie off the cart and manacle him and drag him to jail, and let the wagon leave town. Daff and Toki look at a different lead box, but the crown isn't there. Toki then notices Lennie being dragged off, and talks with the guards and gets Lennie released back into her custody. Nevets goes talk with a smuggler in a local seedy bar but the local contacts weren't told about the crown. VOA meet back up and head after the vace cart that has left town. The party hire a carriage to leave town, which leaves in the evening. Sunday, 10th February, 1512 The party is on the carriage in the rain where they see a naked old man being carried off by 2 bugbears. Lennie doesn't think it is the man who owns the cart. VOA decide to interceed anyway and attack the bugbears. Lennie kills the bugbear carrying the old man. When the bugbear dies the body disappears with no blood or anything left behind. The old man stands up and casts burning hands on the party, knocking Nevets out. Toki heals Nevets back up. Nevets knocks out the old man and the other bugbear vanishes. The party search his bag and find a tiny portal and some spellbooks. The party return to their carriage and the drunken Daff heals up the party. Later in the day the carriage catches up with the vace cart. The driver, Jacob, is knocked out by Lennie but stablised by Toki. Jacob The man reveals the crown is in a lead box under the cart The party take the crown, and blame Fiona. The party take their carriage with the naked old man back to Bon' Dundisyr. The old man reveals he is named Poorvan and is just trying to get back to Eridon. The party led him go, but Nevets steals the stone portal from him, and openly takes 10 gold from Poorvan's rucksack. Toki casts detect magic on the portal and it radiates very strong magic. Monday, 11th February, 1512 The party find a boat leaving in 2 days back for Whalers Bay. Wednesday, 13th February, 1512 The party get onto the ship. In the sky the goddess Matrigal was expected to be in the sky but is missing. People feel dispair over the population with the god of hope vanishing. Wednesday, 20th February, 1512 The party arrive back in Whalers Bay and go to the Baroness's Keep and hand in the crown and are rewarded 400 gold. The party go with the court wizard to study the stone portal. The court wizard casts a detect magic and finds some runes have appeared. He says he will have to spend a day casting idenfity on it. The party agree. Experience 1125 exp each (6225 exp total each) Category:Of Dice and Men Episodes